Memories of the lost
by MagicialGirl-Natsu
Summary: Natsu was on the edge of death when Sting came to the rescue. But what happens when Natsu goes missing after such event? Will Gray ever see him again? Read to find out ! BXBL, Yaoi, Mature content.


**Hey guys~! It's me again~ with another new story. This has got to be my best fanfic yet~! Hopefully you guys agree as well. **

**Pairings; Gray X Natsu, and Sting X Natsu**

**disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail (if I did I would have Natsu be a total Uke towards Gray and Sting (￣▽￣) )**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Their hands moved around his body.. Leaving no part of him un-touched. His eyes glazed over as he laid upon the cold dark ground of the alleyway. The men smirked as they ripped off his top revealing every part of his toned tan chest. They laughed as they lifted his almost lifeless body from the ground, making sure they kissed every part of his neck, arms, and stomach. Tears fell from his sore eyes. He was scared.. Hurting.. And his body ached.. He didn't want this. He wanted to go home to see his lover.. raven hair and dark stormy eyes that felt like home. _Gray_... He thought. _Help me... Please..._ as he thought of the raven, his tears fell faster. He wanted to run.. He wanted to fight back.. But he couldn't.. His weak aching body lay battered and bruised before them. They had ganged up on him, after he had went out to buy the necklace for his raven haired lover. But as he was caught up in his thoughts, they had knocked him out and brought him into the alley. At first he was going to fight back, but after one of the men had held him, he knew that he couldn't fight back because of how much bigger he was than himself. They had beaten him till he was on the edge of death, and of course they knew who he was. The 'Salamander' of the Fairy Tail Guild. They decided to claim him as their prize by taking his body for their own personal needs. As Natsu was lost in his own thoughts, trying to leave his body and go into a happy memory, they had stripped off every thing on his top half. They had thrown every thing upon the ground, including his most favourite muffler, the one his father Igneel had given to him when he was younger. The leader of the men had began to suck his right nipple as he pinched the other. A small moan made it's way out of the pinkette's mouth as he bit the nipple in between his teeth. The others around the two were laughing as they watched the pinkette starting to moan. After the leader had sucked his right nipple for a while he started to move his hands around Natsu's body, making the pinkette feel hot and disgusting. After moving his hand around the pinkette's body he ended up moving in down to the now hard member in the pink haired man's pants. The pinkette moaned as the man gripped onto the hard bump in his pants. "You like that~?" The harsh and raspy voice said, which made Natsu's ears ring. The pinkette's breathing became heavy once the man started to remove the only thing covering the dragon slayer. Natsu's vision started to fade black as his pounding head began to hurt more. "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" A voice that sounded like someone Natsu had knew yelled. As Natsu's eyes closed all he had run through his mind was the name, Gray..

Once Natsu had woken up he couldn't remember where is was, or what happened the night before. His mind seemed blank to him. All of his memories felt different to him. Natsu looked around the room only to find something odd about it. The whole room was white with slight red details around the dragon painting upon the wall. "W... Where... Am I...?" As he tried to get out of the master sized bed he felt his body ache again. Pain rocketed through his body, though he could not recall why. He couldn't remember a lot of things. He continued to try to get out of the bed even if it hurt very much.. He needed to know, why he was there, and why was he hurting.. When Natsu had made it off the bed the door opened. Natsu was caught off guard by the someone opening the door, which made him lose his balance and falling upon the floor, face first. Once Natsu's face hit the ground he heard a small gasp at the door. He tried his hardest to look up at who it could be and luckily his body let him, without giving him as much pain as before. Once he finally got his head all the way to the point where he could see the person he noticed that it was a short white haired girl. "Y-y... Yuki.. No...?" His voice spoke with much pain behind it. Yukino quickly ran over to the fallen Fire Mage, and lifted him back upon the bed. "Natsu-Sama, why were you on the ground...?" She asked as she finally put the sheets back over the Dragon Slayer. "..." Natsu couldn't answer the Celestial Mage.. His throat hurt.. And he found it hard to speak.. So he stayed quiet.. She sighed softly before leaving the bedside of the pinkette, and to the door. "I'll go get Sting-Sama, and tell him you're awake.." She said quietly before leaving.

_Sting...? Oh... I remember now... I'm... In... Sabertooth... But... Why...? Why do I feel like I need to be some where else...?_ Natsu thought as he heard the door open once again. He turned his head to see who it was, and all he saw was a very happy Dragon Slayer standing in the door way. "Natsu-San... Are you fully awake now..?" He asked calmly hoping not to get the pinkette to feel uncomfortable. Natsu nodded slowly on reply to the blonde. Sting smiled as he walked over to Natsu's bed side. "God.. Natsu-San, you had me worried sick..." He said before leaning forward and kissing the latter's forehead. Sting sighed softly with a smile, once he saw the faint blush painted across Natsu's cheeks. "Do you remember? we are a couple now, Natsu-San.. We confessed to each other when we were a little bit younger.. You were so cute as you blushed and looked down, mumbling things before hand.." That's right.. Natsu started to remember now.. He was always a part of Sabertooth.. Here with Sting... He and sting where going out for a couple years now.. He was home.. Sting pulled the smaller teen into a hug. "I love you, Natsu-San..." He muttered before locking lips with the pinkette. At first Natsu was shocked, but he ended up kissing him back. Sting smiled into the kiss as he laid the latter on his back and got on top of him, never breaking the kiss. Natsu moan quietly as Sting put his knee in between Natsu's legs, touching his member slightly. Sting smirked as he pulled away from the kiss. "Natsu-San~, I'm glad your back to normal~.." He continued to smirk at the blushing mess that was the pinkette which was below him. "I'll go get you some breakfast, alright? So you stay here.." Natsu nodded in reply as Sting left the room.

Once Sting left the room where the latter was he noticed Rufus was in the hall way. "Did it work?" Rufus said clammily. Sting nodded as he walked over to the man. "It worked alright.. He doesn't remember Fairy Tail.. And it seems the way you changed his memory he now thinks I was the one he confessed to, and not Gray." The blonde sighed softly. "Isn't that what you wanted? Didn't he say he wanted to forget it all?" Sting nodded as he answered. "I know I asked for this, and I know he wanted to forget it all.. I.. I just wished all those memories he had with Fairy Tail, were here with everyone in Sabertooth instead.." Rufus smiled slightly knowing Sting was hurting because of what the pinkette had asked him to do.

X..X..X..X

In the dark alley way, after Sting had beaten all the men up, he ran over to the pinkette and picked him up and into his arms. "Natsu-San?! Are you alright?!" Sting saw Natsu's tears fall down his face as he moved his shaky hand up and touched the blonde's face. "S-sting...? I-is t-t.. That y-you...?" He said weakly his eyes gazed over as blood and his warm tears fell to the ground. Sting was shocked, that someone so strong like Natsu could look so weak because of some thugs. "Y-yeah, it's me... What happened Natsu-San...?" As Natsu thought of what had happened his started to feel more disgusted with himself than before. He could feel the warm tears pick up in their speed falling down faster then before. "S-sting... P-please... Help me... I-I d-don't want t-to feel like this... I... I..." He started to sob in the blonde's arms, which made Sting's heart feel like a million needles went into it. "I... Can't g-go b-back to Fairy Tail... L-like t-his... I-I'm.. Disgusting.. I-I" Sting cut Natsu off. "Natsu-San.. Your not disgusting.. " Natsu shook his head before hiding it in Sting's chest. "I... I can't f-face Gray... L-like t.. This..." Sting knew he had to do something.. And all he could think of was to get Rufus to help.. He then picked up the pinkette, and brought him back to his guild, Sabertooth. Leaving the pinkette's scaly looking muffler in the alleyway.

X..X..X..X

Sting sighed softly before he stood up straight and looked Rufus in the eyes. "Let's keep this between us, alright?" Rufus nodded agreeing to what the blonde guild master wanted. "Yes, master." Not far way from the two stood someone around a corner listening to everything the two had said. She gulped before quickly running back to her room, hoping they wouldn't notice that she was there.

* * *

Not too far away was the guild everyone knows and loves, Fairy Tail. But Fairy Tail wasn't as happy and out going as they normally are. They were worried.. Because a curtain Dragon Slayer didn't come home yet, after going on a mission in a near by city. He had been gone for three days when he last called the guild on the lacoma phone, he had told them he was coming back that night. But he had one stop to go to before he came back. Mira, the bar maiden of Fairy Tail, had told him that was alright as long as he got back soon. Of course not knowing to the pinkette, the Guild had made plans for Himself and Gray, sense Gray told the Guild, that he was going to ask Natsu to marry him. They had been going out for about five years at the time and Gray thought he wanted to move to the next level of the relationship with the pinkette. But as sad as it is, Natsu hadn't come back that night. He hadn't called.. He hadn't told everyone he was going to be another night.. He hadn't told anybody, anything. Which made the guild worry.. They looked around Magnolia hoping to find the pinkette some where, but he wasn't there.. Gray was upset at himself for not going on that mission with Natsu.. And of course Natsu being so stubborn, hadn't asked anyone else to go.. Even happy hadn't gone with him.. He went alone to go defeat some monster that was bothering a near by city.. As they finished checking around magnolia, Master, had asked a small group of people to go look for Natsu in the near by city. Of course they were ready to go, but master had told them. "Make sure you don't cause trouble. That is the same city Sabertooth is in. So make sure your careful." They nodded in reply before they left.

As they made it in a near by city the group decided to spilt up into pairs to go find the lost Dragon Slayer. "Alright guys, what's our plan?" Lucy had asked as she looked at the group of mages. "Well, I thought we should all spilt up into teams of two. It should work sense there are six of us." Erza explained. "Alright, who should go with who?" The small bluette of the group asked, her large brown eyes filled with worry for the Fire Mage. "I'll go with Gajeel." Erza said clammily as he Iron Dragon Slayer snorted. "Lucy, you go with Wendy." Lucy turned to Wendy and smiled as Wendy did the same. "And Gray, you go with Cana." Gray nodded in reply, before taking off in one direction with Cana following close behind. "Gray! Wait for me!" Erza sighed before running off in another direction with Gajeel. "Well, I guess we should go too." Lucy said to Wendy which made Wendy nod, before taking off in an different direction then them all.

* * *

Hours had pasted since the Fairy Tail Mages started looking around this unknown city the pinkette had gone missing it. Erza and Gajeel had checked all the shops around town, and asked all the owners of them. Till they came across this one shop that had sold necklaces, rings and other gold products of all. "Have you seen, a pink haired boy around this high?" Erza asked as she raised he hand up to match the hight of the pinkette. The shop owner stopped for a moment before answering. "Yes, that boy was in here yesterday!" The man said as he smiled at Erza. Erza's and Gajeel's eyes widened once the man had said he had seen the Fire Mage. "YOU SAW HIM?! Do you remember what he had bought and where he was going?!" Gajeel asked which had shocked Erza that the black haired Mage cared about the pinkette but she shook her head at the thought. 'Its not the time to think of that, we have to focus on Natsu..' The shop keeper nodded in reply to Gajeel. "Yes, I do remember.. He's story was so cute when he told me.. He had bought this little pendent of a Dragon that was wrapped around a snow flake.. He had told me it was for someone important to him.. He said that he was the dragon and his lover was the snow flake.." The shopkeeper chuckled slightly at the thought. "He had told me he was going to go give it to, his beloved one once he got back to Magnolia. He had said something about how it was their anniversary, the other day and he wanted to get something special for him." Erza looked down sadly as she remembered that it was Natsu's and Gray's anniversary the day Natsu had gone missing.

Erza sighed softly as she turned her back towards the man. "Thank you.." She muttered before exiting the shop. Gajeel was a little surprised that the Requip Mage, turned her back to the man who had helped them the most. He sighed knowing how hurt she was. "Thanks.." He grumbled before leaving.

* * *

On the opposite side of the town was the bluette and the blonde girls looking for their lost friend. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she cupped her hands around her mouth. "Natsu-San!" The smaller girl yelled as she looked side to side hoping to see the boy. But even tho they yelled so loud and so many times, the pinkette never showed up. Lucy sighed softly before she made it to a shop that had sold secretly cameras. "Wendy, look! They might have got video of Natsu!" Wendy's eyes lit up with happiness as she and Lucy ran into the store to ask the storekeeper if they could have the tap for the cameras out front. At first the shop owner didn't want to give it to them, but once they had told him that they were looking for their lost friend and needed to know if he pasted by. He willingly gave it to them. "Come on Lucy-San! We need to go take this to the others!" Wendy yelled as she and the blonde ran out of the shop and out to find the others.

* * *

As the others were busy, Gray and Cana were having trouble finding anything to help locate the Pinkette. "Fuck..." Gray muttered under his breath as he could feel his tears starting to build in his eyes. Cana frowned as she looked at the Ice-Make Mage. "Gray... We just have to keep looking... I'm sure we will find him..." Gray shoke his head hoping for the tears to go away. "A-alright..." Gray then started to run again. The brunette smiled sadly as she ran after the raven.

After a few moments of running the raven and the brunette made it to an alleyway near the Sabertooth guild. Gray snarled at the thought of Sting having anything to do with this. As he and Cana, walked into the dark alley, Gray could feel his heart start to pound against his chest, giving him an uncomfortable feeling. He felt something odd in this alleyway.. He felt.. Natsu. As Gray picked up his speed on walking deeper and deeper into the alley he could feel Natsu more and more. Once they had made it to the end of the alley, there was no one there.. No one in sight.. Gray could feel his knees turn to jelly as he felt Natsu more then ever. "Gray..." Cana said quietly as her bangs fell over her eyes and as she pointed towards the object upon the ground in front of Gray.. Gray looked backed worriedly at Cana as he turned his head to where she was pointing, only to see the bloody scarf of the pink haired Dragon Slayer. Gray couldn't stop the tears from falling this time.. His legs turned to mush as he continued to look at blood stained scarf.. Gray reached for the scarf as his hand shook at an un normal rate.. He felt like his heart had been torn into a million little pieces.. Even tho Cana wasn't as close to the pinkette as much as Gray was, she could still feel a part of her heart being ripped apart.. As the two mages stood and sat there for what seemed like hours. Then had finally calmed down, they had decided to leave. Gray carefully took the blood stain scarf and held it close to his face.. Only smelling the smell of roosted marshmallows along with the hit of a burning camp fire.. Gray smiled at the thought of Natsu, before turning and leaving the alleyway along with Cana.

* * *

"Sting...?" The pinkette called for his so called lover as he walked out of the bedroom he was once in. He looked side to side as he walked into the hallway. "I wonder where he went..." Natsu said with a small sigh. "I guess I'll go look for him.." Natsu muttered before making his way down the hallway.

Once Natsu had made it to the end of the hall way, he didn't know what to do next. "Well.. I guess he's not here.." Natsu grumbled before turning his back to the large doors that he had once faced. "Rogue, please come to reason.." 'Huh..?' Natsu thought as he turn his back to face the door. 'Was that sting who was talking just now...?' "Sting, there is nothing to reason about. You brought him into the guild and he doesn't even have our Guild mark! He still has that stupid Fairy Tail one... And Guild marks are as easy to get rid of as you think.." Sting sighed as he listened to Rogue complain about him bringing Natsu to their guild.

Natsu was confused about what they were talking about so he shook his head and turned away from the door again. "They couldn't be talking about me, I've been here ever since I can remember.." He said cheerfully as he put his hands behind his head and walked back to his room.

* * *

From done the hall stood the girl from earlier.. But instead of watching the young guild member she was watching the pinkette. "I'm sorry Natsu-San.. But I have to do something... I need to make you remember what happened.. There has to be some way.." She mumbled to herself before leaving down into the dark room again.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this~! I tried my best to improve my writing for you guys, hopefully all the practice worked~! :3**

**MagicalGirl-Natsu~ **


End file.
